Love is all I ever wanted
by Goddess of the Bishounen
Summary: Kagome gets beats on by her father. She meets Inuyasha a rich playboy. full summary inside InuKag
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, I'm Queen of Fire brother and I'm writing this fic for her. (The fic is mine) It's a High school fic. I watch Inuyasha sometimes with her and think it's ok,( Don't worry my sister is making a true fan out of me) but not that great. Sorry but that's how I feel. She has me watch it cause I want to play her game. Now what cool is the new Inuyasha game she got, Its two of them. Well here's the summery.  
  
Kagome is a girl who is poor and her father beat now her and her mom saying they should know their place. Soon when Kagome goes to a new school she meet's Inuyasha a super rich playboy. He can get any girl he wants to and now he wants to put Kagome in his little black book. But finds out about her life and now wants to do any thing for her. But when dad finds out what will he do? 


	2. This is my life

This is the first chap. My first fic so be nice to me and please review and tell me how you think of it. And for those who are reading life of the rich and famous know that I will tape the next chap for her as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: My sister does not have Sess in her room tired up. So she does not own Inuyasha and I don't to.  
  
Ch1. This is my life  
  
A girl with long raven hair was sitting on her bed listening two what happen like ever day. Her parent were fighting again well really her father was fighting with her mom. She heard her father hit her mom and come and yell, "You will never talk to me like. You will learn your place in the is house." She heard her little brother Sota cry. (I hope I spelled his name right) Her dad then ran to her room and said "Bitch get your ass up from that bed!" The girl looked at her dad as she got up. "Kagome I'm going to hurt your ass if you don't come to me faster" The girl know as Kagome went to her father and said," Yes" He slapped her saying, "I've told you how to answer me" "Yes sir" Her eyes felting up with tears from the hit. Her father was a big man. Not big meaning fat, but big mean tall. He did have meat on his bones and you could tell he wasn't a pushover. "I want you to go down there and clean up that miss then I want you to help your mom with dinner." He has her arm in his hand and pulls her down the steps to the living room then. He lets her go and pushes her on the floor. "I want this room clean when I get back you hear" He yells at her, then walks in the kitchen and here him tell her mom something. He walk's out the kitchen and looks at Kagome as he walks out the door. By then Sota has stopped crying. He meant have just cried himself to sleep. Kagome picked up a piece of broken glass and thought to herself "I guess this is my life."  
  
A/N: I know it was short, put it will be just for the next few chapters. The parings are Inu/Kag, Mir/San, and Kikyo I have no idea from the esp. I have seen she's someone I really don't like. So I guess I'm a Kikyo hater. So as my sister say's. Some of are friends and cousins are in love with her, but most of them say that Inu/Kag belong together. Only one of my friends said that he would pick Kikyo over Kagome Cause he says Kagome can't fight and is all ways crying and Kikyo is a better fighter. This is what I told him Watch the new esp. (My sister had me watch them and they were pretty good.) Please review. 


	3. A rich playboy

A/N: Hi, back with the next chap. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Look I don't own this Inuyasha! So don't call me asking to buy him!  
  
Ch2. A rich playboy  
  
"Master Inuyasha, your mother say's it's time to get up to go to school" Says a servant who looked like she should eat more.  
  
"I'm getting up ok," Inuyasha was saying this sleepily. He had been up all night with a girl named Kikyo. (I made her a slut in this fic. Sorry Kikyo lovers) She is fav out of all his girls. But she also cost the most. When I say cost the most I mean always wanting something from him. Like jewelry and things. Not that he cared; his farther was the riches man in Japan.  
  
By the time Inuyasha got out of his bed the servant was all really gone. He went to his walk in closet, wear he got his new designer cloths, with his new air force ones shoes. (I like those shoes for some reason). Inuyasha walked down the hall then down the steps to see his mom waiting for him by the door.  
  
"Have a nice day at school dear and come home early your brother is coming home today. I want the whole family here for dinner. I've got your father to come home early to" His mom was saying all this with a smile.  
  
"I hate my brother he hates me sense I'm only half-demon. He hates all humans. Why does my mother like him when he hates her so much as well?" Inuyasha was thinking.  
  
"Inuyasha are you listing to me" Inuyasha mother looks at him with a little smile.  
  
"Yes mom I here you. I need to get going ok or I'll be late for school"  
  
"Since when do you care about being late for school, not that I mine"?  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I want keep you up then, oh don't forget about coming home right after school. Your brother says he wants us to meant his mate and her family. I can't wait."  
  
"So that's why he's coming to see us. His mate is just some demon who hates demons to," thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Have a nice day at school dear" His mother said and kissed his forehead.  
  
He then walked out the door to the garage wear he looked for a car to drive.  
  
"I think I'll drive the viper" He had a big smile on his lips when he said this.  
  
He got into the car and turned the radio on, when his song came on Peaches and Cream. (He's a playboy he loves sex songs)  
  
He turned the radio down some and pulled out his cell to call Mourke (Tell me how to spell his name) He wasn't looking on the road when a girl came out of no were.  
  
The girl looked as the car came to her thinking this is it I'm about to die for sure this time and I just moved here.  
  
A/N: Sorry its short, but it will get longer. Please review. 


	4. Meeting and They're early

A/N: Hi, I'm back. My sister has my grandmother laptop (I guess it has AOL or some type of internet) and she said she'll update really soon on her fics. (She broke her ankle, if you didn't know) She read my fic and got mad at me for saying things about her in the A/N, but I don't care cause she really can't even walk, so what can she do to me.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned him I wood have him hurt my little cousin. I hate my cousin with a passion.  
  
Meeting and They're here early  
  
"What the fuck" Inuyasha says as he hits the brake on his car. His car stops just in time before it hits the girl.  
  
Inuyasha gets out of his viper and yells at the scared girl "What the fuck is your problem! Running out in the middle of the road like that. You could have been killed!  
  
Inuyasha then stopped yelling and looked the girl over she was scared and can I say beautiful. She had long raven hair that went to her mid back and had beautiful brown eyes. "Guess I'm happy mom had me wake up early"  
  
"Wear you going?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"School"  
  
"What school is that?"  
  
"Jewel high"  
  
"I go there. You want me to drive you there?"  
  
"I don't know you and you did all most hit me with your car"  
  
"Sorry about that and my name is Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"That's a beautiful name"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So what about that ride"  
  
"Sure"  
  
***********************************  
  
A Mercedes Benzes pulled outside of a huge mansion. A guy with long hair and golden eyes pulled out, with a girl with also long hair but brown eyes. They both walked up the steps hand in hand and ring the doorbell.  
  
A maid answer it. "May I help yo-, Master Sesshomaru?"  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short again, but I said it would be short for just the next few chapter's. Thank you to all who review my fic and for telling me how to spell Miroku name. So please keep reviewing. I'll update date soon hopefully if my moms don't make me do all of my schoolwork. Well work she gives me.  
  
Well as I said before please review. 


	5. A little family time

A/N: Sorry for the long update but I have been having a lot of homework, so sorry. As for my sister she says's she can't update cause of her friend. She has her next chap, so she's telling her to give it back and she keep's forgetting it. I think. Anyways here is the next chap.  
  
Disclaimer: Queen of Fire: Oh, Sess is mine. Oh he's mine.  
Little Brother: He's not yours!  
Queen of Fire: Oh yes he is!  
Little Brother: If so why is he with Rin in the TV show!  
Queen of Fire: Cause...Cause...  
Little Brother: Thought so! I don't own Inuyasha and gang. And my sister for sure doesn't own Sess.  
Queen of Fire: Oh he loves me! (She says quietly) He just doesn't know it yet.  
  
A little family time  
  
Sess and his mate walked into the huge mansion following the maid. The maid led them to the living room where they set on a leather couch.  
  
"I'll go and get lady Amy" (I don't know Inuyasha mother's name so made one for her) the maid walked off.  
  
"Oh, fluffy I can't wait a till I meant your family. I hope your mother likes me and"  
  
Sess cuts her off "She's my step mother" He puts his hand on her face and brings her in for a passionate kiss. His lips grabs hers and they battle with their tongues. He put his other hand on her neck and it started going down her body and into her shirt.  
  
His mate pulled away from the kiss. He looked mad. "Sess we can't do this here"  
  
"Why not" he says, as he gets closer to her mouth.  
  
"Cause I'm standing right here Sess"  
  
Sess mate looks up and see's a beautiful woman who looks so young to be a mother. She had long black hair and the most beautiful dress. Her eyes were a pretty dark brown color.  
  
"You must be lady Amy" Sess mate gets up to hug her.  
  
"Yes I am, but please call me Amy or mom. Since your like my daughter-in- law now." Amy is smiling and shocked that the girl is human.  
  
The girl was wearing a princess pink shirt with some blue jeans shorts. She had beautiful long reddest black hair. She had pretty brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Clover."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Why don't you to come with me in the back yard to talk about how you to meet and things. Since it's a beautiful day and all."  
  
"Sure why not" Clover says with a smile.  
  
"When is your family getting here" They are walking to the backyard by now.  
  
"They should be here around 4:00 at the most" Clover looks over at Sess to see him looking around. "He's not even listing to us talk. What will Amy say when she finds out my family does know about Sess being a demon?"  
  
"I can't wait to meet your family. Oh do you need any help planning the wedding cause I'll gladly help"  
  
"Oh, I'll love if you helped"  
  
"Really, cause I don't won't to impose you know"  
  
"Your like my mother now"  
  
"Oh, thank you. I have great ideas to. I can't wait a till we have the wedding" They all set down.  
  
Sess had asked Clover to marry him since it was a human thing and he knew her parents would want them to marry mates or not. Her parent's didn't know he was a demon. While not yet. But him marrying her had to do with him loving her a lot to do what makes her happy. He had told Amy he was marrying the girl to. She didn't know she was human at the time and didn't ask why he was marrying her. Sess had always not liked his step mom since she was human. But she always was nice to him. Helping with things when he was younger like homework and she read him story's before he went to bed. Even after she had Inuyasha she still was nice to him and did the same things she always did. He hated to admit it but she was better at being his mother then his real mother. His real mother had died when he was 5. But he remembered her saying thing's like she hated kids, he was a mistake, and many more. When she died he didn't even care. But now he knew if any thing happened to his Step mom he would miss her a lot. Really she was his mom, maybe she didn't give him life but she did raise him as her own and loved him. She said so her self.  
  
"Inuyasha is at school right now and your father is at work. How about we go showing a till they get home. We have until 3."  
  
"Oh, I love shopping, so I'll go" Clover looked at Sess with a smile.  
  
"I'll gave you some money but I'm not going"  
  
"Oh, Sess I don't need your money. I want you to go with me to help me find something for your brother. That remains me I got you and your husband some thing. Sess you did get it out the car right?"  
  
"Yes I've been caring it and you haven't even noised."  
  
"Sorry abut that dear"  
  
Sess pulled out a little bag and gave it to Amy.  
  
"Thank you. You shouldn't have"  
  
"Your welcome, But I need help to found your other son something"  
  
"Oh, he doesn't need anything"  
  
"Oh but I want to"  
  
"While ok, if you insist. I'm sure me and Sess can help you find something"  
  
A/N: So, that was longer than I usual have it. Anyways we will get to Inuyasha and Kagome next chap. I will but more fluff and things in there and Clover is my big sister since she begged me to put her and Sess together since she wants more stories with her and Sess are together. So please review. 


	6. Drama and a little fluff

A/N: Hi, Queen of Fire brother is back. Sorry for the long wait. It's because of school. I had test to take, but I have one more week left now. YES! As for my sister she's been out and says she'll have her update. Some Kag and Inu Fluff in this chap. Now for the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do get to watch it on sat.  
  
Drama and a little fluff  
  
We road up to are school. He parked in the school lot.  
  
"So Kag what grade you in" Inuyasha says as he look's at her.  
  
"11th"  
  
"I'm in 12th. Maybe that's why we never seen each other that much." He looked at her then at the school and saw a girl with long black hair come to them.  
  
"God he comes Kikyo's stupid ass"  
  
Inuyasha looks the other way as Kikyo walks up to them.  
  
"Hey Sweetie" Kikyo says as she puts her hand on his chest and looks at Kagome. "Well if it isn't Kaghome"  
  
Kagome laugh's "Slut don't get me started on your sluttish ass. Cause you about to make me do what your name says. Kick you."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Kaghome. Before for I hurt your ass" By this time Kikyo was off of Inuyasha and in Kagome face.  
  
"Hell to the Mother fucker Na, Cause I know this slut is not in my face!"  
  
"Yes the hell I am! What the fuck you going to do about it!" Inuyasha looked around and saw a people coming around them.  
  
"Look lady's lets stop before the teacher comes over her," Inuyasha says.  
  
Kikyo looks over at him. "Sure sweetie"  
  
She grabs his hands runs in the school with him. Before he could do anything about it him.  
  
Kagome looks at him and her go. "That Kikyo is going to get her butt kick, just wait and see."  
  
Inuyasha was thinking "God I have sex with Kikyo a few times and now she miss up my game. I got something for this Bitch here and for Kagome she'll be in my bed for the end of the week."  
  
"Oh, look at this Amy. Do you think your son will like it?" Clover asked, while she looked at Sess holding bags that she and her mother-in-law had got them selves.  
  
"He'll love it" Amy yelled as she saw the game Clover had in her hand. "He love's games for his PS2."  
  
"I guess kids his age do like games like this one. I mean Hit man 2. What type of name is that?" Clover asked shaking her head.  
  
"Who knows? But lets get it."  
  
They got the game for Inuyasha and went back to the mansion wear Clovers family would be coming.  
  
In school Sango, a girl with long dark brown hair, was sitting with her best friend Kagome talking about the whole Inyasha thing.  
  
"Kag, Do you really like that playboy?"  
  
"Yes Sango"  
  
"He what if he play's you?"  
  
"Oh, he won't I know he won't"  
  
"You just started talking to him"  
  
"So"  
  
"So just don't get sad if he breaks your heart. He's a prev."  
  
"What about Miroku?"  
  
"Shut up, he's better than Inuyasha"  
  
Just then Inuyasha comes two the two girls talking in the hallway. (It's lunch)  
  
"Sango can I talk to Kagome along please?"  
  
"Sure, I was just leaving" Sango walks down the hall to the lunchroom going to tell her other friends about Kagome with Inuyasha.  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha"  
  
He looks at her then pushes her on the locker and start's kissing her neck.  
  
Kagome moans and is able to say "What about...hmmm.... Kikyo."  
  
"What about her?" He put's his lips on her's softly and lick's her lips with his tough asking for her to open and Kagome open's her mouth.  
  
What he could feel was something great.  
  
"If she feel's like this just kissing her what will she feel like in bed. Maybe today I can find out"  
  
He broke the kiss and asked, "Want to come over to my house?"  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me if you think I should up the rating Thanks. Oh, it was just a little fluff but I did say a little fluff. But BELEAVE me there will be a WHOLE lot MORE. Until next time. 


End file.
